What does snogging mean?
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Frances says the word snogging and Britain has to tell America what it means.


I never thought that I'd hear France use British slang. Today's meeting turned out to be a gossiping crowd. Though this bothered only Germany, I thought it was quiet nice, except for the time when France and I started to fight. It was stupid really, and it is of no interest to me.

So France, after losing to a verbal battle, went to chat with America and Canada. Since his mouth was so big and his voice was loud, I could hear what they were talking about. From what I gather they were talking about kissing. Even though I hate hearing France go off on his "who I have kissed before" statements, this one was quiet interesting, especially since he used British slang.

"So yesterday I went out to a night club with Spain and Prussia," France had started. I gave a little eye roll as to the fact that those three always went to a night club. I pitied Spain a bit though, since Romano always yells at him and curses at him for going to a night club again and again just to get laid again and again. Anyway I'm listening to the bearded frog and I hear him say this: "And three of us did a lot of snogging."

I blinked after hearing the word. Snogging? That's British slang. Why would France use British Slang? "Snogging?" I hear America say. "What does that mean?"

I could see the frog smile from my seat. "Go ask Britain, _mon cheri_, he'll be glad to tell you."

America looked at me and I quickly looked away. I didn't know if I was blushing or not, but I wouldn't like to tell anyone what that meant. It sounds like something but really it's something else. America had looked back at France and said, "Nah, I think I'm going to put it in my dictionary as having sex."

I knew he'd think that's what it meant. I sighed. Where did the little colony that knew most of my English go? "Bloody git, that's not what it means."

I had mumbled the sentence but America seemed to hear it. "Then what does it mean?"

I looked up and saw that America was now standing next to my seat. "Nothing really, but I know it doesn't mean having sex."

"Come on Iggy, just tell me."

"Maybe later." I say rubbing my temples. "I don't feel like telling you right now."

"Iggy." He whined and had a pout on his face.

"Don't call me by that stupid nickname you git!" I nearly (not) shout.

"Then tell me what it means."

I sighed and decided to tell him quickly. "It means to kiss, kissing, cuddling caressing, and … touching."

Every time I define it with the word touching people take it the wrong way. "So it is like sex."

"No it's not, it has nothing to do with sex; it leads up to having sex but nothing else." I was starting to get annoyed as to how were bickering over a single word's definition.

"Hmm." He thinks about it a bit. I soon realize that he was blushing a bit. _Probably because he's talking about sex with me._ Once I thought that and registered it through my head, I, too, was blushing.

"I'm sorry but it just makes me think about- " He looked down and saw that I was blushing. He started to blush even more and I looked away. "Yeah, well, thanks for telling me what it meant." He said, not bothering with finishing the sentence, which I was thankful for.

He turned around and went back to France and Canada, leaving me in my state of blushing. "All right everyone." Germany had stood up from his seat with his stuff packed and ready to go home. "Let's continue this some other time."

With that everyone was leaving and I was out the door. When I had come to my car, I had felt America brush pass me. I was about to call him a git when I heard what he said. "I'd like to do some snogging with you later today, Iggy."

After that, I saw his back and also saw that his ears were red. He was blushing and so was I. I cleared my throat and got into the car. "Bloody frog had to go and say something like that in front of America."

I started the car and, as soon as I got home, I realized I was smiling when I saw America waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah today i heard about the word snogging and found out what it meant and i instantly thought about Britain and America. This was written with in an hour so this might be good it might not but i hope you like it.<strong>

**Please review :)**


End file.
